Blooms Death Hour
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: Boom finds a curse made for the dragon flame. When the Trix attack, Bloom loses the paper. What will happen to Bloom?
1. Chapter 1

WinxClubTeachna

Blooms Death Hour

CHAPTER 1

The Begining of the End

''Bloom! Bloom can you hear me?!'' Sky called to his beloved girlfriend who lay motionless in his arms. The five fairys surrounded him and untransformed. Brandon put his hand on Skys shoulder. Sky looked at Bloom with her blood covering his hands. He cried into her soft red hair, and soon everyone was crying.

Lets start again shall we, back to the beginning.

Bloom sat in the libary and flipped through the pages of a book of spells.

''No,no,no,no, is it not here?!'' Bloom said fustrated. she had cheaked six books already and was about to finish the seventh. She flipped onto another page and shot back with surprise dropping the book on the ground. She picked the book back up and read aloud.

''Dragon Flame curse''

This spell is for the fairy of the dragon flame, a curse that will kill the fairy. Simply repeat these words 11 times

Drougo spealo kiralo

This spell only can work if your a witch of the ice.''

Bloom sat horrified in the middle of the libary. she tore the page out and shoved it in her pocket. She shut the book and read the title ''Death spells for witches'' Bloom returned the book and ran to the other girls in the woods. The only reason she told them to go to the feastival without her was because she needed to study more spells. She arrived to the feastival to find witches hanging about in the back of the group. Bloom backed up when she saw the trix. She looked around to see if she could see any of the winx. She could see Technas purple hair and Stellas blond hair from a half a mile over. Bloom ran over to the girls quickly.

''Bloom you finally arived!'' Stella said turning to see Bloom dashing towards her,''Hey, whats wrong?''

Bloom looked at Stella and then turned in the direction she had just came.

''The trix are here! We need to get the rest of the winx! Where are they?!'' Bloom panted. Techna turned on her phone and turned on her phones gps.

'' Acording to my phone their over at the element's stand. I'll go get them'' Techna said, running off to find the girls.

Bloom and Stella looked at eachother and nodded to transform.

Mythix!

The two fairys caught the attenchion of the croud and Bloom flew infront of Stella leading her to the trix. Luckily they didnt have to search for long since the trix flew into the air.

''Ah finally something fun is starting'' Icy said, shooting shards at Bloom and Stella. Bloom and Stella doged them and shot their own attacks at the witches

Bloom attacked from the back and was aiming for Icy.

''Fire Blast!'' Bloom shouted. Icy turned and saw the attack and dodged. She dissapered in a puff of smoke and reapered behind Bloom and put her hands around Blooms neck. Bloom struggled in Icys cold hands trying to breathe.

Stella shot Icy and Icy doged making the attack hit Bloom instead.

''BLOOM!'' Stella raored,''Are you ok?!''.

Bloom kicked Icy in the stomach and Icy let her go. Bloom was falling to the ground when Sky jumped in the air and caught her. Then Techna, Flora, Musa and the speicalists came and the girls joined Stella in the sky. Sky landed on the ground with a thud and looked at Bloom. Her face was pale and her neck was red but she was awake.

''Bloom are you ok?!'' Sky asked with Bloom trying to get up.

''I-im f-fine *cough*''Bloom awnsered getting on her feet. Sky looked at her unevenly and nodded. Bloom flew up and joined the girls in the sky. Stella hugged her,

''Than heavens your ok Bloom'' she said. Bloom hugged her back.

Icy noticed the pice of paper in Blooms pocket and told her sisters to come to her.

''Keep the pixies away from Bloom'' she ordered. Darcie and Stormy nodded in approvel and went to attack. Bloom was busy fighting darcie with Techna when she noticed Icy flying high into the sky. Bloom followed her.

Bloom stopped in the clouds when she couldn't see Icy anymore. She decided to head back down when a shard of ice came directly towards Blooms face and left a deep cut on her cheak. She screamed with the pain and flew back, knowing Icy was somewhere. She was surrounded by an icy mist and couldnt see. Then she felt something tug at her pocket. She pulled back and was sent falling down towards the ground. she manged to flap her wings before hitting the trees.

''Come on witches, were no longer bored,'' Stromy and Darcie looked up, lokking pissed off with Icy and flew off. Bloom was the first to the ground and to de- transform. The girls joined Bloom who's hand was covered in blood.

''Bloom what happened?'' Flora said looking at Blooms hand. Bloom looked up and took her hand from her cheak, showing the deep wound. The girls gasped. Sky looked over to Bloom who was looking at him. Bloom suddenly felt light-headed and leaned up against the tree.

''Bloom, you've lost too much blood, we need to get back to alfia,'' Sky said walking up to her. Bloom Looked up and nodded she reached for the scrap of paper and found it wasn't there. At that moment her vision went black and she was in total darkness.

To Be Continued In...

CHAPTER 2

Drougo Spealo Kiralo


	2. Chapter 2

WinxClubTechna

CHAPTER 2

Drougo Spealo Kiralo

''Hey, she's waking up!'' Bloom could hear as she opened her eyes. She put her hand on her cheak where but it was still in pain.

"What happened?'' Bloom asked sitting up. The winx were surounding her and were smiling to her.

''Thank goodness,'' Flora said,being first to speak.

Bloom felt something very wrong and didnt anser, instead she reached for the spell again and found it was gone.

''Shit!'' She yelled outloud. She searched her pocket inside out while the girls looked at her confused.

''Whats up? Why are you searching through your pocket like that?'' Stella asked.

Bloom looked up with a shocked face on her.

''The curse, its gone!'' She studdered.

''What curse?'' all the girls said at once.

''The dragon flame one- oh you don't know what i meaaaaannnnn- and Ive said too much'' Bloom spat out akwardly. The girls looked at her and then miss ferrigonda (sp) came into the room, panting heavily. The winx looked at her confused of why she charged through the door. Then they heard the trix chanting a spell.

Then they entered the room and Icy looked very different. She had ice flames all over her body. Then Icy gathered a ice ball desroying the room and sending all the girls outside in bits. The only person that was able to get up was Bloom. She got was looking at her friends in the ruble all cut and brused. Bloom felt outraged and started glowing a fiery orange. She had not looked at the wiches directly yet but when she did they all jumped back to see her eyes had turned to slits like a cat. Bloom shot multiple fire shot at the witches mainly at icy.

''B-B_B_Bloom?'' a faint voice said behind her. Bloom looked back and saw Flora getting up and joining her side.

''I -I may be weakened up but Im still ok to fight'' Bloom looked at her and then heard Icy say:

''But you will fight alone, Drougo Spealo Kiralo, Drougo Spealo Kiralio.'' Icy chanted one again. Suddenly Bloom felt like she was shot right through the head and fell to the ground screaming in pain. She had blood flowing from her mouth and was coughing and wheasing. Then she looked up and started snarling like a dragon would. She looked up and her eyes were yellow with slits in them.

''Flora help the other, urh, girls out'' Flora could tell she had forced the words out of her mouth and nodded running back to the ruble.

Bloom turned around and blocked an attack from icy that was aiming for the ruble sendng a shot of blood from her arm. She guessed it was broken and held it to her body. She tryed attacking but she was weak and couldn't summon alot of power at the moment. Icy laughed and would enjoy making Bloom sufer. She got her most powerfull attack and aimed for Bloom acidently and shot it.

''Firewall!'' Techna called jumping infront of Bloom.

Bloom sighed and fell onto her knee's holding her arm tightly.

Then the other girls surrounded her and were ready to attack

''Don't worry Bloom, we got you covered!''

To Be Continued In...

Chapter 3

The Count down begins

Whoop its done, i will upload more of Blooms guardian next so those who havent saw that cheak it out. This is a follow up of that story so i need to finish Blooms Guardian soon ._.'

I hope your enjoying this :)

FREDDY FAB TITS lols sorry XD

WinxClubTechna, signing out

do do do do do do do do do do review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Count Down begins

Bloom watched the girls fighting infront of her. She clutched her arm to her chest, it was in a lot of pain. She looked around for Mrs. Ferrigonda and saw her attacking Icy. Bloom felt a jot inside her again and coughed up blood.

''Whats happening to me?'' she said, wiping the blood from her mouth. Then she heard a mumbling noise coming from the distance and turned around to see the Red fountain boys coming their way. When they came in veiw she could see sky infront followed by the other boyfriends of the girls. Sky told Rivin to split up and go to their girlfriends, he nodded with all the boys hopping off their bikes and to their girls. Sky looked around for awhile before spotting Bloom on the ground. He ran over to the wounded girl and sat down beside her.

''Bloom! Bloom you ok?'' He asked to the cut and brused girl who was shaking her head from dizzyness.

''I don't know Sky, well, my arm's broken, I know that much,'' Bloom groaned keeping her arm still,'' But Im coughing up blood''.

Sky looked at Bloom before reaching for a bag that Bloom didn't even see. Out of it came a bandage and a safty pin.

''May I put this on your arm?'' Sky said locking eyes with Bloom. Bloom nodded moving her arm out slowly. It was swollen badly so sky put the bandage around her full arm a few times before bringing it around her shoulder and pinning it together.

''Thanks Sky,'' Bloom smiled regaining her strength. Bloom stood up and almost fell back but Sky caught her. Bloom smiled again and put her around skys shoulder, and sky did the walked out of the battle area as Bloom explained what had happened when he left. When Icy saw Bloom limping away she commanded the witches to leave with her but that the battle was not over. As the witches flew off the fairys flew over to Bloom and Sky.

''Nailed it for ya Bloom, we left darcie with a scratch she'll hate for awhile,'' Stella joked making Bloom laugh. Suddenly Blooms stomach jolted again but this time she flew back and landed with her back slaming into the wall.

''What the freaking hell is going on,god that hurt,'' Bloom wheezed, winded. She stood up carefully putting most her waight on the wall, then her head thumped and she roared like a dragon instead of screaming. Then she stopped and tryed to speak again and had her voice back.

''Woah, are you ok there Bloom?'' Rivin asked. Bloom nodded and noticed that she had her energy back. Then everyone went silent when she looked up.

''What?'' She asked standing still. she looked around and into a shattered mirror of a window and jumped.

''What a-am I?'' She staggered.

To be continued in...

Chapter 4

Da Fug?


	4. Chapter 4

Blooms Death Hour

Chapter 4

Da Fug?

Bloom stared horrified into the shattered glass. Her left eye was like a cats eye, in a slit and she had small fangs. She put her hand on her right eye to cover the eye to make sure it was real and removed it slowly and saw it was back to normal, she sighed happily. So what if she had fangs? She was still a fairy, just with fangs. Her stomach jolted again and she felt blood trickle down her mouth, what was causing this? Then her eyes opened with shock when she thought about it longer.

''Drougo Spealo Kiralo,'' She said sadly to herself, now she knew what was happening she had to stop it.

''What was that,Bloom?'' Stella said two footsteps behind Bloom. Bloom turned around to see her friends infront of her. She looked at them and repeted what she said,'' Drougo Spealo Kiralo, it's a curse I found that was made for the fairy of the dragon fire,'' Bloom explained.

''Isn't that what Icy was chanting?'' Musa said walking up to the front. All the girls looked at Bloom all wanting an awnser.

''Yeah, It was. But the rusults might not make you thrilled,'' Bloom said walking up to the winx.

''So whats the rusults?,'' Sky asked walking up from behind Bloom. Bloom frowned and looked down. The girls looked at eachother and then to Bloom.

''D-death, If we don't find a spell to fix it I'll die,'' she said quietly. The girls and Sky and walked over to Bloom and hugged her avoiding her broken arm. Bloom laughed as the others did.

Blooms Thoughts 1st person

Well,what If we dont find a over-spell, I better enjoy life before I go, I wonder how long it will take.

Orignal text

The girls let go of Bloom and all of the girls were smiling including Bloom.

''So why are we still here? Bloom where did you find the spell?'' Stella asked.

''Wait, how do you know I found it?'' Bloom asked Stella.

''You told us before the trix showed up silly,'' Stella joked.

''Oh yeah. I found the book in the library, c'mon I'll show you,'' Bloom said walking out of the destroyed area. The girls and the red fountain boys followed Bloom to the library.

To be continued in...

Chapter 5

Could The Awnser be dangerous?

Yeah 2 chapters in one day whoop! Hey could someone do a cover for this for me? I would write something for you thaka

WinxClubTechna


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

4

Da Fug?

Bloom stared horrified into the mirror. Her left eye's pupil was split like a cats her right eye was yellow. She didnt dare to turn back around. What was she? Was this part of the spell? Questions whirlled around her head like a thornado. She felt some one put a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. I need to get out of here, she thought. Bloom transformed and flew off, ignoring the calls of her friends. She didnt know anywhere to hide really. She thought long about it and thought of a place no winx club member vowed to go again. The Death Caves. Bloom flew across the forests to find it, but eventuly found it. She didn't enter a cave, she just sat outside in a minature rock shelter.

Meanwhile with the winx...

'' Bloom!? Bloom where are you?!'' the Winx called looking around the forest. They had been searching for a while and still had no sign of where she had gone. The faries flew down to an island and rested.

'' Ok, so we've cheaked almost everywhere right? So where else is there?'' Techna questioned.

'' Well, we cheaked everywhere but _one_ but she wouldnt,'' Flora said, quietly.

'' Death caves? But that place is dangerous, remember? Bloom couldnt even defeat HIM'' Musa said.

'' Lets cheack anyway, she might be there,'' Stella said getting up and flying away. The other girls followed and went toward THe DEath CAves.

WITH BLOOM

''What happened to me?'' Bloom asked herself looking at her reflection in the water. Then her stomach jolted again and she groaned quietly. She looked back in the water and was shocked to see her back to normal. Bloom splashed water in her face and looked again to see the winx in the sky.

'' Well no need to hide no-'' she paused to see the water rock. SHe looked up and saw him, she fell back with shock.

''YOU! YOU DIE! YOU DIE NOW'' HE yelled. Bloom was hit in the stomach by him and was trown back into a rock. She sat up and held her head only to be grabbed by her hands and held in the air. She let him do as he wanted, she was going to die anyways. She was hit, thrown around, cut and smacked. One of her cuts on her face was deep and she couldnt hold out for much longer. She looked at her arm and removed the bandage. She put the bandage on her head and got in a fighting position. She transformed and shot up into the sky and looked down at him who was racing after her.

''Since when can you fly?!'' Bloom yelled down. THe monster grabbed Bloom in his hand and started to squeese her she roared in pain as his grip got tighter. Then he was hit in the side of the head and he turned around, moving Bloom as well. She saw the winx flying over to them and she sighed.

'' Hey garbage, let Bloom go or we destroy your rock collection,'' Stella yelled across to the brute. Him jumped at this and let BLoom go before falling back down to his home. Bloom gasped for air and coughed heavily. The winx flew over to her and hugged her.

''Bloom, are you alright?'' Flora asked the wounded girl. Bloom nodded.

''Lets go home,'' Bloom said, putting her hand accross Stella.

The winx nodded as they flew into the sunset.

To Be Continued...

NEXT:  
>Chapter 5<p>

No Time Left

I think I'll end this soon, this was not really part of the chapter series it was more of a extra thing. Im thinking of doing this thing from anime a cross with the Winx but Im not sure. Here vote from the ideas below.

Pokemon and the winx (I might bring wolf back as a pokemon)

Wolfs Rain and Winx ( Bloom and the others like have been cursed or something)

Naruto and winx ( not sure -.-)

DragonBall and winx ( Mabey include Goku)

Real Life ( in Ireland...mabey)

A mix of everything ( oh boy) (Wolf Included)

Oh yeah also you'll see this soon...

NarutoBall Z

Heh Heh... Naruto Dragonball z crossover whoop!


End file.
